Willie Aames
| birth_place = Newport Beach, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, director, television producer, screenwriter | years_active = 1971–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Willie Aames (born Albert William Upton on July 15, 1960) is an American actor, film and television director, television producer, and screenwriter. He is best known for playing Tommy Bradford, one of Tom Bradford's (played by Dick Van Patten) sons, on the 1970s television series Eight Is Enough, Buddy Lembeck on the 1980s series Charles in Charge and the title character in the direct-to-video series, Bibleman (1995–2003). Early life Aames was born in Newport Beach, California, in 1960. He attended Edison High School in Huntington Beach, California, and was in both the choir and the Madrigal Ensemble. Career Aames began acting in the late 1960s as a child, appearing in shows such as Gunsmoke, The Wonderful World of Disney, Adam-12, and The Courtship of Eddie's Father. In 1971, he originated the role of Leonard Unger, the son of Felix Unger (Tony Randall), on the ABC-TV series The Odd Couple, a part that was later played by Leif Garrett. The following year, he voiced the character of Jamie Boyle in the animated series Wait Till Your Father Gets Home. He guest-starred on various television series, including The Waltons. In 1974, he portrayed a 12-year-old Benjamin Franklin in the miniseries Benjamin Franklin. The next year, he co-starred in the series Swiss Family Robinson. In 1977, he landed the role of Tommy Bradford in the comedy-drama Eight Is Enough. During this period, he played in a band called "Willie Aames & Paradise," in which he was lead singer/guitarist. Formed while Aames was in junior high school, the group eventually landed a recording contract with CBS Custom Label. During this time, Aames appeared in his first movie role, Scavenger Hunt. After the series ended in 1981, Aames appeared in more film roles, including Zapped! opposite Scott Baio and Paradise with Phoebe Cates. Before portraying the role of Buddy Lembeck in Charles in Charge in 1984, Aames played the character of Robbie Hamlin on the ABC soap opera The Edge of Night. From 1983 to 1985, he was the voice of Hank on the cartoon Dungeons & Dragons. After the end of Charles in Charge in 1990, Aames hosted the game show The Krypton Factor. Aames began the role of Miles Peterson / Bibleman in the direct-to-video Christian superhero series from 1995 to 2003 before leaving to spend more time with his family. He was replaced by Robert T. Schlipp. Personal life Aames has been married three times. Aames married Vicki Weatherman in 1979, having one child, Christopher. He married Maylo McCaslin in 1986, having one child, Harleigh Jean. Aames is currently married to Winnie Hung. For some years, Aames had been fighting alcohol addiction. In 2008, he faced ongoing drug abuse and private bankruptcy and worked construction jobs after investing in a failed TV show. After getting clean, Aames found work as a cruise ship director. Filmography References Category:1960 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American Christian clergy Category:American game show hosts Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American television directors Category:Film directors from California Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Huntington Beach, California Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Television producers from California